Cambio
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Después de una pequeña discusión, Kyoko cambia totalmente
1. Chapter 1

**YuruYuri no me pertenece**

* * *

Amanece un nuevo día en Takaoka, el cambio de estación se puede sentir en el aire un poco frio remanente del invierno helado, pequeños brotes empiezan a cubrir los árboles que anteriormente estaba cobijados bajo un manto blanco. En una casa nada fuera de lo normal, abría apenas los ojos una rubia, sentía ásperos los parpados e irritados los ojos, trato de limpiarlos tallando con los nudillos acompañando la acción con un bostezo.

"hola… mundo" le hablo al viento

Se levantó de cama llevándose consigo las sabanas que aun la cubrían, más su viaje no fue largo por no tener la capacidad de aferrarse a su transporte. A paso tambaleante la rubia trato de salir de la habitación, tomo el pomo de la puerta pero antes de girarlo miro con tristeza aquel recipiente en el suelo, recubierto en su interior con una bolsa plástica contenía dibujos hechos por sus manos. Dibujos que una vez considero obras maestras y que amo con todo su corazón, ahora solo eran basura que pronto pararía en algún tiradero.

Más tarde ese día… dedico una mirada al gran edificio dedicado a la enseñanza, suspiro, y se adentró en aquel sitio donde pasaría recluida hasta llegada la tarde, su corazón latía fuertemente, haciendo que su respiración se ascelerara, pero se las arregló para que dichas acciones pasaran inadvertidas para ojos ajenos…

Por los pasillos de la escuela caminaba una chica de larga cabellera morada, igualando su paso junto a ella su mejor amiga. Aquellas chicas se dirigían hacia un salón, no un salón común, sino uno en específico. Donde siempre asistían antes de clases y después de las mismas. Habían deberes pendientes, y Sugiura Ayano nunca dejaba que el trabajo se le acumulase. Ella caminaba con determinación, dispuesta a enfrentar los retos que se le interponían en su camino. Pero había uno del cual siempre huía, sus sentimientos

"oh! es Toshinō-san"

La chica de anteojos diviso a una rubia que caminaba en dirección contraria, ella le dio el aviso a su compañera porque siempre disfrutaba verla sonrojada, pero ese día las cosas eran diferentes, Sugiura lo sabía, lo vio en los ojos azules que ese momento se negaron a compartir su brillo.

"buenos días Toshinō-san" saludo sonriente Chitose

"bue buenos días Toshinō Kyōko" vacilo al principio pero rápidamente escondió su nerviosismo, como todo lo demás…

"buenos días" seco, áspero, sin emoción, fue suficiente aquel saludo para dejar aquellas chicas heladas. Kyōko siguió su camino sin mirar atrás dejando a un corazón lastimado, y una mente desconcertada.

"que le ocurre a Toshinō-san" como queriendo saber porque la acción de lo ocurrido Chitose pregunto, mas nadie le dará una respuesta. Miro hacia su compañera quien reanudo la marcha hacia al consejo. Queriendo saber la opinión de su amiga sobre el comportamiento de Kyōko, Chitose… "Ayano-chan…"

"démonos prisa Chitose, debemos terminar nuestro trabajo antes de que la campana suene"

Chitose entonces, por el tono de voz que uso Ayano, supo que su amiga sufría, talvez fue por la forma en la que Kyōko la saludo, o habrá sido lo fría que se mostró la rubia. Por primera vez desde que la conoció, había un suceso en la vida de Ayano, que Chitose desconocía. La chica de lentes se apresuró a darle alcance a su compañera, miro el perfil de Ayano pero no había ningún cambio. Decidió no intervenir por el momento, Ayano se negaría a contarle los sucesos que han pasados inadvertidos para ella, deseando que no sea nada grave sin reparo… como todo lo demás.

Avanzadas estaban ya las clases, Chitose sabía que pronto seria hora del almuerzo, miro hacia su mejor amiga, unos asientos más adelante. Chitose siempre ha sido buena observador, pero nunca supo el número exacto de veces en las que Ayano, dedicaba una mirada fugaz hacia la segunda fila, para apreciar con más detalle a la alocada rubia. Chitose tampoco sabía el número exacto en el que Ayano había sido descubierta por Kyōko y esta le había sonreído, levantado el pulgar o levantando una 'v' con los dedos, muestras clara de amistad, alegría y aprecio. Más hoy las miradas estaban presentes… pero la alegría ausente. Otra cosa que llamo la atención de Chitose, es que Kyōko presto atención a clases, y no dormitaba sobre su pupitre como todos los días

La hora del almuerzo llego, y todas guardaron sus cuadernos, lápices y esferos, para degustar su almuerzo. Otras hacían su camino con su bentō en la mano, hacia otros salones, talvez para compartir ese momento con su mejor amiga, que por cuestiones de la vida fueron separadas al inicial el nuevo año. Chitose vio como la rubia de ojos azules, camino hacia la salida, perdiéndose en los corredores. Supo que talvez iría al club que la rubia había creado, y auto denominado como club de entretenimiento, pero descarto esa idea al ver que aquella chica que respondía al nombre de Yui Funami, no la seguía.

Chitose se acercó aquella chica, y le saludo cortésmente, recibiendo el saludo devuelta más una amistosa sonrisa,

"Funami-san, puedo acompañarte" le pregunto

"adelante, Chitose… no tienes que preguntarlo, la comida sabe mejor si se comparte el momento con amigos, dile Ayano que también se nos una"

Chitose le hizo una señal a Ayano para que se acercara a comer juntas las tres. Ya que la chica de la coleta parecía estar en otro mundo. Chitose giro un pupitre y lo junto con el de Yui, Ayano llego con su almuerzo en la mano, pidió disculpas a la anfitriona.

"Funami-san, donde fue Toshinō-san" Chitose quería saber porque el comportamiento de Kyōko, y que mejor manera que hablando con la mejor amiga de la rubia

"no se!... de seguro fue a comprar un ron con pasas" su respuesta fue la más simple del mundo, Chitose se preguntaba si Yui no ha notado el comportamiento de Kyōko

"si, seguramente fue a eso" Ayano quiso desviar el tema de la rubia, para Chitose Ayano seguía siendo la de siempre pero eso no dejaba de preguntarse si su amiga ocultaba algo

"si eso debe ser, pero… no le has notado extraña"

"no, es la misma de siempre" Chitose decidió no seguir preguntando, solo se limitó a devorar su almuerzo antes de que la hora dedicada a dicha actividad termine

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, para la vicepresidenta del consejo, fue solo un día más entregada a la rutina del almacenamiento de nuevo conocimiento que le serviría en el futuro. Ayano de vez en cuando echaba una ojeada hacia la rubia, ella negaba todos los días aquel comportamiento, juraba comportarse y no mirar a Kyōko, pero fracasaba. Su corazón necesitaba su sonrisa, su alegría, su carisma, sus tonterías. Ella no admitiría cuan enamorada estaba, ella no admitiría cuanta falta le hacía. Recordó aquel momento cuando la personalidad de Kyōko había cambiado, recordó haber llorado, pero… ella lo negaba… todo.

Al término del día, todas las estudiantes de la escuela secundaria Nanamori, hacia su camino hacia su casa o hacia sus clubes, para la vicepresidenta solo significaban una cosa… papeleo. Pero sentada en aquella mesa rectangular, Ayano no movía un dedo, su mirada se perdía en el olvido. Chitose empezó a preocuparse, sabía que el decaimiento en los ánimos de Ayano solo es provocado por una persona, ella pensó unos momentos y se le ocurrió una idea

"Ayano-chan, Toshinō-san aún no ha entregado el informe sobre las actividades de su club"

"que cosa?" ella parpadeo un par de veces, procesando la información que acabo de adquirir por parte de Chitose "eso es inaceptable" se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta "vamos Chitose"

Chitose pudo apreciar la alegría de Ayano, mientras caminaban por el sendero que conducía haca el club de Kyōko. Ayano tenía un brillo en sus orbes, que solo sería interpretado como emoción, Chitose sabe muy bien porque es dicha emisión, ella siempre la ha acompañado a ese lugar, ya sea por cuestiones del consejo o simples inventos que creaba Ayano solo para poder ver a la rubia

"necesitabas verla, verdad" Chitose pregunto

"de de que estas hablando, yo no quiero ver a nadie…" Chitose miraba divertida el rostro sonrojado de Ayano "como vicepresidenta debo hacer cumplir el reglamento del colegio"

"si, lo que tú digas Ayano-chan"

Ya habían entrado en la pequeña edificación, lo único que faltaba era abrir la puerta corrediza de la sala, dicho honor le pertenecía a la vicepresidenta, pero algo andaba mal, ella quería ser modesta. Chitose observo que los ánimos de Ayano decayeron tan rápido como los había adquirido.

"que sucede Ayano-chan"

Ayano solo observaba la puerta, deseando que al momento de abrirla todo fuera como antes, lo deseaba con el alma. Tomando una respiración profunda, Ayano tomo valor, y procedió a correr la puerta

"TOSHINO KYOKO!"

Las chicas del club observaron a la presidenta, entrar a paso firme a la sala, menos Kyōko quien le daba la espalda, quien seguía como si nada bebiendo una taza de té que con amor chinatsu preparo para Yui-senpai. Ayano sintió un dolor en el pecho, ella la ignoraba, ella lo ignoro y se mantuvo firme, tratando con algo de esfuerzo ser la misma de siempre

"perdón por la intromisión" se disculpó Chitose

"hola Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai" saludaron en sincronía nuestra querida protagonista y su amiga peli rosa

"hola chicas" dijo Chitose.

Todas a exención de Kyōko, quedaron observando a la vicepresidenta, se preguntaban mentalmente que era lo que le ocurría. Ayano perdió toda fuerza de coraje, sus piernas temblaban y su pecho le dolía, su respiración se agito y su corazón sufría. Kyōko seguía como si nada, daba pequeños sorbos a su taza de, no queriendo acabarse el líquido dentro del recipiente, no hasta que las intrusas se retiraran. Pero hasta la rubia tiene un límite

"que desea de mi… Sugiura-san" usando un tono monótono, la rubia pregunto.

Todas las chicas respiraron hondo a exención de Kyōko, las jóvenes veían la escena con ojos desconcertantes, Yui poco o nada entendía porque la actitud efímera de Kyōko hacia Ayano. Chitose observaba atentamente, en busca de una pista que le diera una idea de lo que a sus amigas le ocurría. En cuanto a Ayano…

"ne… necesito, el… informe de actividades.. To-Toshinō… Kyōko"

La rubia abrió su bolso, metió su mano he inspeccionó durante unos segundos. Ayano no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría, sus ojos se estaban poniendo rojos y cristalinos, sus labios temblaban ligeramente y su respiración se estaba tornando irregular. Kyōko extendió su mano tras su espalda sin voltear su rostro, extendiendo una carpeta hacia Ayano.

"perdone si la he hecho venir hasta aquí para buscarla, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir"

Ayano extendió su mano temblorosa, su pulgar dudaba cerrarse entre las hojas no queriendo romper la cercanía con la rubia, pero la rubia sintió el tacto atraves del papel, libero sus dedo soltando la carpeta, que fue a para luego al piso. Ayano aun con su mano extendida, sintió una lagrima rodar por su mejilla, pero eso a la rubia poco le importaba.

"debe tener mucho trabajo que hacer Sugiura-san, no le quitare más tiempo"

Ayano escuchó atentamente, supo que una invitación a salir del sitio y dejarla en paz. Todas a exención de la rubia fueron testigos de las lágrimas de Ayano, Chitose tomo del suelo la carpeta, mientras que Ayano no soporto tanto dolor. Ella se echó a correr, alejándose del salón, alejándose del club, alejándose de Kyōko. Con el corazón herido, Ayano se alejó de la escuela, mientras lloraba amargamente, sus sollozos no debían ser escuchados, ella aun lo negaría… todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Pequeñas gotas de dolor caían sigilosas sobre aquel suelo arenoso. Las cadenas del columpio producen canticos desafinados, susurros tristes que el viento eleva sobre sus cabellos de color morado.

"tonta" susurraron sus labios

"porque no te das cuenta… yo…" tomo un pañuelo y limpio un poco sus ojos "yo… porque lo hice, porque me duele tanto?"

Siguió sollozando con la cabeza gacha, cabellos cubrían su rostro. Su mente estaba en blanco y su corazón destrozado, fue así que nunca se percató de la presencia de una chica de cabello dorado. Fue solo al sentir oscurecerse su alrededor, más que todo su mundo, alzo la vista hacia aquel bello ángel.

"To… Toshinō Kyōko…" ya no podía gritarle como acostumbraba, nada será como antes

"Por qué… porque lo niegas"

"no sabes lo que dices… por… favor, déjame en paz" con lágrimas volviéndose a formar de sus bellos ojos, Ayano nuevamente miro al suelo

Kyōko no dudaría en brindarle una ayuda, su dolor también es el de ella. la rubia se inclinó, suavemente y rodeo a la frágil chica entre sus brazos, sin más, ella también comenzó a llorar. Con una mano acaricio el cabello de su amor, en un intento por detener lo que ambas habían provocado

"déjame… es tu culpa"

"siempre ha sido así verdad… creí que cambiando… tu… me volverías a amar"

"eres tonta, perezosa, nunca te haces responsable por tus acciones… crees que eso te hace única?"

"no lo hace, y lo siento de verdad"

"vete!"

"no!"

"vete!"

"no!... a menos que lo digas, di que ya no me amas… dilo y me iré de tu lado"

Ayano no respondió a eso, ella levanto sus brazos y se aferró a la rubia como si su vida dependiera de ello. Habían cometido un error, ellas se habían peleado por una tontería. Kyōko agoto la paciencia de Ayano, y ella le había gritado, como debía actuar, como comportarse, como quería que ella fuese pero a la vez odiaba. Sus palabras fueron armas de doble filo, al final ambas fueron heridas, pero eso no significa que no puedan sanar.

"amor perdóname… cambiare, lo pro…"

"no! No!... tonta!... no quiero eso, yo no lo quiero…"

Kyōko la levanto de aquel columpio, guiándola hacia una banca cercana donde ambas estuvieran más cómodas, jamás dejo de abrazarla. Se sentaron en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra, observaron su reflejo en sus ojos, aquel tono naranja de aquel atardecer hacia que cada una viera lo hermosa que era la otra. Extrañaban, lo necesitaban, necesitaban sentir el calor de su amor, oír lo feliz de sus corazones desbocados, sentir el roce delicado de la piel bajo las caricias inocentes, volver a beber del néctar de sus labios acaramelados. Guiadas por sus sentimientos, cerraron el espacio que las separaba dándose un dulce beso, sus labios bailaron coordinados, danzando brevemente pero eso era basta para decirse lo mucho que se aman, se separaron sonrojadas pero su alma era feliz.

"Ayano perdóname… nunca fue mi intención molestarte"

"silencio tonta, yo soy la que debe pedir perdón… es cierto que eres así, y fue así que yo… yo" Ayano evito contacto visual con la rubia, aun se avergonzaba. No era fácil para ella, como para Kyōko lo era

"dime… que aún lo haces"

"yo… yo… es difícil para mí"

Kyōko la tomo de la barbilla con la mayor delicadeza posible, obligo a mirarla a los ojos y compartir con ella un casto beso, tan solo se separó a milímetros de sus labios, le sonrió amorosamente y dijo "Ayano, mi bella tsundere… eres lo más importante para mí, en estos días, lo único que he hecho es llorar y culparme por todo. No sabes la falta que me haces, es cursi lo sé, es el amor que por ti yo siento la causa de mi alegría, así que lo diré, te amo Ayano"

Ayano adquirió un adorable rojo tomate, no sabía cuan fuete puede latir su corazón, Kyōko soltó una risita ante aquella linda reacción. "te-te… te amo Kyōko… nunca deje de hacerlo"

Durante los siguientes minutos, solo se abrazaron, felices de haberse reconciliado. A sus espaldas el ocaso llegaba a su fin, pero qué más da, sus heridas sanaron mas solo cicatrices quedaron, pero eso no era malo. Un recordatorio de lo doloroso que es el estar sin el amor de ese alguien especial, nunca volverá a repetirse, nunca volverán a separarse, porque nunca dejaran de amarse

"Toshinō Kyōko" tomadas de las manos, caminaban con los dedos entrelazados

"si Ayano"

"como me encontraste?"

"bueno, cuando saliste del club, sentí mucho dolor y corrí tras de ti para alcanzarte y pedirte perdón"

"no quise decir esas palabras, pero tu sabias verdad, que te necesitaba"

"puede ser… aunque yo te necesitaba a ti, eso me impedía dejarte sola, no lo hice aquella vez, y nunca lo haré"

"tú me salvaste, y te estaré agradecida por ello, claro que fue por estar de tonta en primer lugar que nos perdimos"

"je je si… pero me hubiera gustado que fuera perfecto, pero solo tú eras quien ocupaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos, fue algo mágico, el dolor desapareció al instante, con solo escucharte decir que me amabas"

"todo estará bien, mientras no me vuelvas a arrastrar hacia un lugar que no conozco"

"nunca más"

"Kyōko…"

"si…"

"cuando le diremos a las chicas… bueno las que aún no saben… eso… de lo nuestro"

"somos muy obvias, de seguro y lo sospechan… na dejémoslo así, además Akari encontró las copias de los dibujos que hice de nosotras en el lago, y por accidente, aunque lo dudo, Chinatsu quiso darle color… me dolió tener que echarlos a la basura, pero por suerte guarde los originales"

Dos almas enamoradas se encaminaban hacia su destino, todo era claro, habrá tropiezos, pero Kyōko y Ayano se ayudaran mutuamente a levantarse y seguir andando. Es destino será cruel, pero su amor lo superara todo, volverán aquel jardín en donde jugaran una vez más, donde su cariño inocente prevalecerá por siempre.

"Kyōko…"

"si…"

"te amo"

"y yo a ti"

 **Saludos cordiales a Nadaoriginal, luisenriquevalenciaafericano, Danwolf, Xpparda**

 **También a DaniHorta13, Edi-sama, Ferru**

 **Bien con esto me despido, será hasta una próxima ocasión, dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión y sugerencia.**

 **Gracias!**


End file.
